Rock Me
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: El líder nunca había mostrado ningún signo de debilidad. Era estricto, severo y nacido para mandar. El psicópata no era ningún Don Juan, pero tenía claro que debía ganarse su corazón. ¿Sería que en algún momento lograría "dominarle"? YAOI Skico.


**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a __Tom McGrath__ y a __Eric Darnell__. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

**Nota: **_Te recomiendo que antes de leer éste fic, leas mi otra historia: __**Truly, Madly, Deeply**__. Entenderás todo mucho mejor ;)_

* * *

Capitulo 1: El líder y el psicópata

Abrió los ojos, y le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad dominante. Gruñó por lo bajo. Era la quinta vez que despertaba a mitad de la noche, siempre abandonando un placentero sueño.

Siempre soñaba con él.

Suspirando resignado, Rico agudizó el oído cuando sintió voces en el laboratorio. ¿Qué estarían haciendo, quién quiera que fuera, a esas horas en el laboratorio? Y luego el loco era él.

Pudo oír a la voz de Kowalski, que llamaba insistentemente a Private. Luego escuchó al niño murmurar:

―Es hora de dormir, ¿no? Mejor me voy a la cama, ¡hasta mañana!

Como sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pudo ver de forma parcial a Private lanzarse hacia su litera, y a Kowalski parado en la puerta del laboratorio. Cuando el científico trepó la escalera hacia su litera, Rico cerró fuertemente los ojos y fingió un sonoro ronquido. Al estar seguro de que ya no era observado, "despertó" y sonrío un poco.

Él sabía de los sentimientos de Private. ¿Qué sentimientos? Que estaba enamorado perdidamente del pinguino más listo. Es que el niño no sabía disimular. O tal vez sí, pero Rico lo notó desde el primer momento. Recordaba muy bien cuando se dio cuenta de todo...

Había sido el mismo día de la llegada de Private a su equipo. Había sido enviado desde Inglaterra, y su acento lo dejaba muy claro: era un niño inglés. A Rico no le había llamado para nada la atención.

_En aquel entonces, Manfredi y Johnson aún estaban con ellos. Y eran una pareja abiertamente homosexual. Eso no molestaba para nada a su capitán Skipper, y tampoco al teniente Kowalski. Al parecer, ni al niño inglés le afectaba._

_¿Y cómo iba a molestarle a él? Si le molestara, se habría transformado en un auténtico hipócrita._

_Cuando llegó, Private era William Stylinson, soldado raso recién salido de la Escuela Militar. Había llegado una mañana de 20 de enero. Rico nunca supo cómo, sólo que cuando despertó, el nuevo ya estaba allí, y estaba siendo presentado._

―_Muchachos, él es nuestro nuevo compañero―anunció Skipper, pasando una aleta sobre el hombro del recién llegado―. Su nombre es William Stylinson._

_Frente a ellos, los demás subordinados lo observaban con curiosidad. El niño se acobardó un poco._

―_Bueno, ellos son Manfredi y Johnson, dos soldados rasos, como tú―continuó presentando el líder, señalando a los dos pinguinos que unían amorosamente sus aletas. Ambos sonrieron al nuevo―. Él es nuestro Sargento y Experto en Armas, Rico―señaló al pinguino del Mohawk, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, indiferente―. Y él es nuestro Teniente, Kowalski._

_¡Ése fue el momento! Rico estaba pensando en otra cosa, completamente distraído, pero nunca olvidaría la chispa que distinguió en los ojos del niño al ver por primera vez al científico. Fue cuestión de segundos, un brillo imperceptible, pero él lo había visto perfectamente._

_Desde entonces, el niño que al día siguiente dejó de ser William para ser Private, le agradó en verdad. Se preguntarán por qué, pues he aquí la respuesta: veía en aquel muchacho, su propio pasado._

Entonces viajó en su mente unos años más atrás, cuando él era el recién llegado.

_Era un completo novato, tímido, callado y aislado. Un Rico totalmente diferente al actual. Recordaba que lo habían dejado en una caja de madera, y que él había tenido que salir por su cuenta._

_Cuando salió, vio frente a él y sobre una base de cemento, a cuatro pinguinos viéndolo fijamente. Pero sólo uno de ellos captó su atención._

―_Bienvenido, soldado―saludó el más bajo de todos, acercándose a él―. Soy Skipper, tu capitán._

_Y podría jurar por todo el pescado en la tierra, que en sus ojos había visto ése mismo brillo encantador. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó viéndolo a los ojos, los más hermosos que él hubiera visto nunca._

―_¿Hola...? ¿Soldado, estás bien?―Skipper observaba al novato con extrañeza. Éste notó eso, por lo que negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ligeramente sonrojado―. Tú eres Rico, ¿verdad?_

―_Ajá..._

―_Pues, un placer conocerte, Rico._

_Y sonrío. Desde aquel mismísimo momento, Rico creyó en el amor a primera vista. Lo supo, porque cuando Skipper comenzó a presentar a los demás, apenas escuchaba. Estaba muy ocupado en mirarlo, en memorizarlo en su mente._

Volvió a su presente. Habían pasado varios años de que había llegado a ese cuartel, y era la misma cantidad de años que escondía todos sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Lo amaba? Claro.

¿Era correspondido? Ahí venía el problema...

Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos. Sin más se dejó caer en el abismo de sus sueños. Al menos allí, su arisco líder era suyo.

Oyó la marcha militar y abrió los ojos automáticamente. Años de experiencia con ese maldito despertador. Escuchó a Skipper bajar de un salto de su litera, como siempre, ávido en la mañana.

―Muy bien, señores, ya amaneció―anunció, y Rico sonrío. Su voz era lo primero que escuchaba en las mañanas, aparte de la marcha―. ¡Arriba todos, les diré algo interesante!

Se levantó con cierta pereza, pero rápido aún. Pudo ver que Private evitaba por todos los medios cruzar miradas con Kowalski. El niño tenía mucho que contarle. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos a la mesa del desayuno, Skipper puso las aletas en la espalda y comenzó a hablar:

―Bien, muchachos. Su comportamiento y desempeño en los últimos días ha sido excelente. Por lo tanto, he decidido darles el día libre.

A Rico ya no le importó nada más de lo que decían los demás. Día libre, significaba que Skipper cesaría de forma no oficial a sus responsabilidades como capitán. Lo cual significaba a su vez, que si Rico quería, podía invitarlo a salir, besarle, y hasta incluso secuestrarlo sin que fuera una insubordinación. Bueno, tal vez no tan exagerado, pero aún así... era una gran oportunidad.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó luego, lo hizo sentir más miserable que nunca:

―... ayer Marlene me pidió que fuera a su hábitat en cuanto pudiera, no me dijo por qué, pero supongo que es confidencial.

Marlene... siempre Marlene. Sólo pensar en su nombre lo hacía rabiar. Rico casi no podía soportarla. No es que la nutria fuera malvada con él, pero... los demás animales del zoológico la hacían muy _odiable_. A ellos les gustaba fantasear con que Marlene saliera con Skipper, e incluso había escuchado una vez a Burt el elefante llamarlos _"Skilene"_. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

_Skilene_ sonaba muy mal. _Skico_, le parecía mucho mejor.

―¿_Vas'a ir_?

Tan distraído estaba, que hasta le pareció que esa voz no era la suya. Skipper se volteó hacia él, y la forma en que sonrió logró romperle el alma por completo.

―Claro que iré, Rico―contestó con simpleza, ignorando completamente el daño que le hacía―. ¿Por qué no iría?

Y él no pudo responder. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _"No vayas, porque me pongo celoso de esa nutria pulgosa."_ Lo único que conseguiría sería un aletazo en la mejilla, y nada más. Se resignó, tomando a su muñeca Perky de forma brusca y sentándose en el rincón más apartado de aquella habitación.

Ya no escuchó nada más. Se internó en sus pensamientos de tal forma que perdió contacto con los demás. Sólo estaba intentando bloquear la ira que quería invadirlo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no destruiría medio zoológico de rabia, levantó la vista y vio frente a él a Private, quien lo miraba de forma comprensiva. Ése pinguino era el único que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el capitán.

―No te preocupes, Rico―le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. El niño le besó la frente con ternura―. No sufras más, sabes que él no sabe que te hace daño...

―_¡Duele!_―masculló, sin importarle que Kowalski los mirara raro

―Lo sé, Rico, lo sé―continuó el niño, ahora abrazándolo. En otro momento se hubiera alejado, pero ahora necesitaba un abrazo―. Sabes que lo sé muy bien. Por experiencia propia.

Y tenía razón. Los dos sufrían en vano, pues por más años que pasaran, las cosas seguían igual. Nada mejoraba, y ellos dos ahí, ridículamente enamorados de dos pinguinos que nunca sentirían lo mismo.

Private se levantó, suspirando y se alejó. Al pasar frente a Kowalski, Rico pudo oírlo pedirle que lo acompañara a comprar helados. El psicópata sonrió un poco, y cuando los otros dos se fueron, se permitió llorar sin contenerse.

Solo, como siempre.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, éste es mi tercer FanFic, y el segundo de PoM. Como lo habrán notado, es un Skico, con ligero Kovate ;) Está "basada" en otra historia mía: **Truly, Madly, Deeply** (Kovate con ligero Skico) Por eso es recomendable que lean primero **TMD** antes de leer **Rock Me** :D

Espero que les guste, y que me dejen su opinión en sus reviews. Los que me conocen saben que siempre respondo todos los reviews que recibo, y con ésta historia será lo mismo ;)

Abrazos psicológicos para todos.

¡Nos leemos!

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
